The Island
by Mumei Mu
Summary: Have you ever wonder what'll happen if a certain person get stranded on a island with another certain person? A group? Wonder no farther! Read on as any random Naruto characters end up together and get it on while surviving the island! One-shot lemon series!


**Before I give you the rest of the AN…If you are under 18 or legal age in your country, stop read this story and leave right now. Some chapters may contain materials/fetish that makes you uncomfortable. If you are still reading, I am not responsible for your actions because you have been warned and you have acknowledging that you are at legal age and it's your responsibility by choosing to read this story.**

 **I present you one of the latest story, The Island! A one-shot series of Naruto pairing fanfic!**

You know what? You know what? I'm going to upload about twenty new 'old' stories that are unused, something that I haven't upload for few reasons like some are bad, messy, boring or just some for hobby but you know what? I'm going to dump them all in, finish some uncompleted chapters of these new stories that I stopped long time ago then leave it at that!

Why? Because the 'update' spammers and some people with rude attitudes kept wasting my time and I'm completely disappointed, just pure disappointed. I did say that I am working on mass update for you all before I go on my world trip and to be patient because I was actually going to give you all five hundred chapters so the readers can have enough time to read while I'm gone…But, no, we're not going to have five hundred chapters because of these people. You spammers/harassers wasted my time because I have to stop writing to deleted these reviews…After I repeatedly told you more than once and to make it worse, you wasted the readers' time because there are lot of people who are waiting for it patiently, which I thank these people for their understanding. You spammers just ruined everything for me, for the readers and for anyone else! There will be a large update in the future but it's not going to have a lot of chapters, not all stories will be updated and everyone have to wait for large update until around Dec or after new year of 2019 when I give the flash drive to my friend before I leave because of that.

At same time, I decide to write at my own pace and on my own schedule, meaning the update won't be very speedy and will stretching out farther than I intend to and I have you spammers to thank. You wasted my time and I'm disappointed, you wasted the readers' time and I'm pure disappointed, you forced me to wasted your time and I'm slightly disappointed. So…Enjoy your consequences because that might be the last update of 2018.

I should apologize to the readers who enjoy reading the stories that they have to wait longer than usual because of that but I'm not going to because that is completely spammers' fault for not reading everything or my profile. As we are speaking, I am still getting these spammer reviews…And I'm not going to delete them that time…I…I don't care, I don't care anymore. Just…Don't care anymore. I can't wait until Nov so I can start my world trip so I can get away from the whole thing…

Now if you all excuse me, I'm going to finished these uncompleted chapters of new stories and find some SYOC stories to submit a character. (Why? Just because. I don't care anymore) I'm going to give you the list of new stories in my profile so you all can check it out to see what's coming.

Edited: To these people who asked me to disable guest reviews, this site does not have this feature anymore. They removed that years ago for some reason and you have to delete them manually.

 **This story are mostly inspired by Naruto Island doujinshi that I remembered long time ago (I think it was the one with Tsunade, Sakura and Shizune but I'm not sure) and several 'Stranded on Island' fanfic stories.**

 **This story is going to be a collective of smut one-shot and there are going to be all kind of pairing from single to harem, swingers/sharing, normal to taboo, etc! In other words, you will see some common pairing, some rare pairing and unique pairing! I can admit that some chapters will be so weird/creepy/uncomfortable to some readers and even to me, just FYI and warning.**

 **If you don't like a certain pairing, the concept of this story or anything else in this story, please leave/skip a chapter. No one is forcing you to read it and you chose to read it by your own will. You have been warned so don't yell/scream/whatever and just close the tab/hit back button.**

 **Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything mentioned in this story.**

* * *

 **Naruto x Shiho**

* * *

"Ouch, my head…" Naruto lift his head up with a wince then look around confusingly as he try to recollect his memory from last night, he find himself sitting on a beach. "…Oh!" He remembered a storm hitting the boat he was on last night and… "Shiho!" He quickly get up on his feet, remembering see her fall overboard before he dove in to rescue her then everything black out after that.

"Ugh…" The blonde teenager quickly turn his head to left to see Shiho lying on sand as she shakily push herself up with a soft groan. "Wha…"

"Shiho, are you okay?" The blonde shinobi kneel closer to her, checking her over. "Do you remember what happened last night?"

"Y-Yes…" Shiho muttered after a minute, "There was a storm and I fall in…Then you jump in to get me…And we end up here…" She looked around, "W-Where are we?"

"Dunno." Naruto shook his head before he creates clones to spread out to see where they are and if there are any towns near. He turned to see the glass-wearing teenager trying to get up on her shaking legs, "Shiho, you should stay still for a bit."

"O-Okay, if you say so…" The glass-wearing blonde drop down on her bottom with a groan, "…Have you tried summoning your toads? Maybe they can reverse summon us back to Konoha?"

"Oh, good idea!" Naruto bit his thumb then perform summoning jutsu, "Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Nothing happen after he slammed his hand on ground, "…What? Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu! Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu! Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu! WHAT THE HECK?!" He threw his hands up, "I used a lot of chakra! What the heck is going on?!"

"You can't summon them?" Shiho blinked with raised eyebrow before she cup her chin in deep thought, "That is very strange…Do you think there's something in the sand that prevent you from using chakra to summon animals?"

"But I can use kage bunshin so why…" The blonde teenager's jaw snapped closed as his eyes glossed over for few moments before they widened slightly, "Oh crap…"

"What is it?" She asked him a little concern.

"…We're on uninhabited island…" Naruto muttered.

"…And we can't summon for help…" Shiho muttered before they both dropped their heads dejectedly, "How long do you think it'll take until the help get here?"

"Hours, days, weeks, months…" He muttered lowly, "Years…Who know?" They both groaned again, "…But on bright side, one of my clone found a cave near here and we can use that for shelter and warmth."

"That's good…" She sighed, "…And by any chances, do you know survival skills? Because I can't last a week out in wild…"

"Don't worry, I get it covered, no thank to pervy sage's training trip." Naruto flashed her thumb-up.

"Oh, thank kami." Shiho sighed in relief, "Can you create some more clones to find us some foods while we wait here for few hours in case if any ship come around?"

"Sure." He created some more clones then sit down next to her as they scan the ocean for any sign of boats.

* * *

'Three weeks…' Shiho thought to herself with a sigh, it have been three weeks since they got stranded on island and they tried everything they can think of to get off the island like water-walking and flying with Naruto's Rikudo Sennin mode but it ended in failure because there are ocean for miles and miles and not enough chakra, both tested by Naruto's bunshins. They decide to focus on surviving and she start to learn survival skills under Naruto's wing because she don't want to sit around and do nothing while Naruto have to do everything on his own. Something sharp poke her finger and she yank it back with a cry.

"Shiho, what's wrong?" Naruto looked up from grilling fishes over campfire to her worriedly.

"N-Nothing, I accidentally poke my finger with needle." Shiho waved him off with one hand as she suck onto her left index finger, a stitched fur blanket lies on her lap. "I'm fine."

"Oh, okay." The blonde shinobi turned back to the grilled fishes then pick them up, "Dinner's ready. Which one do you want?"

"Right one." The kunoichi pointed at right fish.

"Here." He handed it over to her before they start to eat their fishes, "How's the blanket coming?"

"Good, few more stitches and we'll have two blankets." Shiho pushed her glasses up with a small smile, "Then you don't have to use your ripped jacket as a blanket."

"Yeah, it's kinda shame that I have to throw this one away." Naruto glanced at his tattered jacket, "I really like this one."

"You can buy another one when we get back." She giggled at his pouty face, "…Thank for teaching me."

"Um, in fishing, gathering non-poisonous foods or…?" He scratched his head bashfully.

"Everything, I won't last a day here if you haven't told me the difference between these berries I found." Shiho smiled, "Again, thank you."

"N-No problem, anyone else would do the same thing." Naruto waved it off with embarrassing blush and the kunoichi just smiled.

* * *

A month went by and the blonde duo was getting ready to go out for their own tasks, slowly adjust to the life in wild. Shiho look down at her appearance with a light blush, not used to showing so much skin. She now wears a makeshift short tattered skirt, fashioned out from her ruined lab coat and a tube-like bra. Shiho feel so thankful that her swirly glasses remain intact. 'I can't believe our clothes barely last a month or two on this island after everything we went through…' She blushed lightly before she hear someone approaching her and she turn to see Naruto, her blush deepened at the sight of his bare toned chest and muscles. Naruto only wear a loose skirt-short.

"Alright, I'll leave the fishes to you, Shiho-chan." Naruto grinned at her as he take a spear from the wall of cave, "I'll go looking for boars and check the traps to see if we get any animals caught."

"H-H-Hai…" Shiho stuttered, can't take her eyes off his flexing muscle or abs. She's so thankful for her thick swirly glasses.

"Um, Shiho, your nose is bleeding." The blonde shinobi pointed out as the blushing kunoichi quickly wipe her nose clean, "Are you okay? Maybe you should sit it out today…"

"N-N-No, I'm fine." She waved it off, "T-T-The weather is just too warm today…I-I-I'll be going now!" She quickly walked away.

"Um, okay…" Naruto's eyes drift down to her swaying rear and a blood tickle down from his nose before he quickly wipes it off with a faint blush. 'No, bad Naruto! Don't think perverted stuff about Shiho-chan and her sexy ass…No, no, bad Naruto, bad!' Both does not know that they have notice each other lately, neither the fact that they secretly check each other out.

* * *

"Um...Hey, Shiho-chan…" Naruto called out to the said kunoichi, tending to the fire.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" Shiho turned her head over her shoulder, away from the food baskets.

"Um, we don't have anything to do tomorrow, right?" He muttered.

"Hai, that's right." The glass-wearing kunoichi nodded, "We have enough foods to last us for few weeks and all crafted supplies are done. Why do you ask?"

"D-Do you want to do something together tomorrow?" Naruto scratched his nose lightly with index finger, "M-Maybe go for a swim in lake or walk down the beach?"

"…N-N-Naruto, are you asking me out on a date?" Shiho blushed.

"…H-Hai…" He scratched his head, "Y-Yeah, nev…"

"I-I-I'll love to!" The glass-wearing kunoichi squeaked out, "T-T-The beach walk sound like great…I-I-I can't believe that y-you're asking me out…M-My crush asked me out on a date! M-My first date! Oh my gosh, what would I wear?" She went on a rambling, running around with some frets.

'…She looks so cute when she's so fluttered.' Naruto stared at her with a faint blush, he don't know that she have a crush on him too. 'It's kinda strange we both like each other after sticking on island for two months…' He brushed it off for now.

* * *

The new couple walks into their cave home with few giggles as they held hands, "I have fun today, Naruto." Shiho blushed with a smile, "I-I never have went on a swim with someone before."

"I'm glad you're having fun." Naruto pecked her lip, earn an deep blush from the glass-wearing blonde. It becomes a habit for them to share kisses after their fourth dates and they did make out three times so far. "We should have another date at the lake again next time."

"…Y-Yes, we should…" She muttered shyly, "I hope it'll be a skinny dip next time…" Her hands flew to her mouth as soon as she notice her slip, "O-Oh, I mean…Um…"

"Um, i-i-if you're fine with it, then w-we can do that next time…" The blushing shinobi looked away from her nervously.

"…R-R-Really, you'll like that?" Shiho looked up to him sharply, "Really? Y-You want to see me naked too?" He nodded timidly, "…Really? B-But I'm not quite a looker like some of your friends…I mean, mine is not big…" She glanced down at her small bust timidly, "A-And I'm too homely…"

"What are you talking about?" Naruto grabbed her hands then look into her eyes…More like at her glasses. "You're cute and beautiful than all girls I know. I like you the way you look…Um…Who care if your bust are not big…You have nice ass…" He blushed together with her, "And you're like super smart, I mean, you're in cryptanalysis team! Oh, and your personality is something I really like, you're so down to earth and so normal compare to everyone else…And I like that very much…" He tried to say more but Shiho suddenly threw herself at him, planting a deep kiss on him and he immediately kiss back as his arms wrap around her hip.

"N-Naruto, I love you…" Shiho said after broke their kiss, "…I love you so much…"

"I love you too…" He whispered back before he catch her lip again, sliding his tongue into her mouth and start to twirling around her moving tongue as their bodies press together. They make out for about two minutes before Naruto feel her hands slide down then pull his short down, one hand wrapping around his member right away. "S-Shi…"

"Shh, let it happen…" She shushed him with a gentle kiss, slowly stroking and fondle with his member until it erected fully. "I'm okay with it…Are you?"

"H-Hai, I-I'm okay with it…" Naruto rubbed her back then slowly remove her clothes with few tugs, a little nervous as if he was doing it wrong but she seems to enjoy it when she make out with him again while stroking his member at modest speed, teasing its head with her thumb. The blonde shinobi place his hands on her rear, fondling and squeeze them lightly, and Shiho let out a pleasured moan. They fondle and caress each other's bodies for a while until Shiho break their kisses as she kneel down in front of his erected member then slowly take it into her mouth. "S-Shiho!" He gasped out in pleasure as his lover swallow his member up in one gulp and it grow loud as soon as the glass-wearing blonde's head bob back and forth at medium speed.

'I-I can't believe I'm doing it…' Shiho bobbed her head with her tongue snaking around Naruto's sliding cock, 'Here in cave…Giving Naruto-kun a blowjob…' Her hand rub her lower mouth in circular motion, slowly increase the speed in both blowjob and masturbation and her lover unknowingly thrust his member into her mouth as if he was starting to fucking her mouth with few moans.

"H-H-Holy, I'm gonna cum…" Naruto hissed out in pleasure, he can't believe that she can make him feel like that in just few minutes! His warning seems to spur his lover to bob her head furiously with one hand toying around with his balls and it took few moments before he blow his load out inside Shiho's mouth, which she gulp some up then remove his member from her opening mouth, jerking it again to make him shoot out all over her face and on her glass.

"N-Now it's your turn…" Shiho scoot back to spread her legs apart with a coy smile, "Eat me out." Naruto's member hardened more when he looked at her cum-stained face as he kneel down then place his head near her groin, insert his tongue into her lower mouth and he start to eat her out at slow pace. "D-Do it faster…Get it all in!" Her lover obey her by shoving his head in deeper as his tongue explore her inner cavern furiously and her feet manage to find their way to his member, rubbing it right away.

"S-Shiho…" He moaned out before Shiho shove his head back in, resuming eating her out.

"D-Don't stop…" She moaned out as her feet stroked his member furiously, "N-Not until I come…" It went on for few minutes until she reach her climax, squirt her love fluid out all over his face and she feel his warm white fluid pour out all over her feet. "Mmm, y-you did good…I-I think you should deserve a reward…"

"A-A reward?" Naruto straighten himself up and he was about to ask her something, only to have his brain shut down when Shiho turn around on her fours, wiggling her rear at him.

"You like my ass, don't you?" Shiho purred, "Come here and fuck me. Put it in me right now, don't do it gentle! Don't hold back and pound my brain out!"

"…Hai!" The shinobi quickly place himself behind her, immediately bury his member inside her maidenhood with a single thrust and his hip buck furiously without a pause.

"N-N-Naruto…" She moaned out in pleasure as her lover have his way with her and she yelp out as soon as Naruto slapped her rear. "A-Again, do it again…Harder!"

"H-H-Hai, Shiho-chan." Naruto smacked her butt cheeks harder to his moaning lover's excitement, his hand hold her hip in place as his member thrusting furiously into her wet lower mouth. After few minutes, he push her upper torso down onto the floor, causing her rear to stick higher up in air then held her red buttocks in place as his thrusts become harder and rough to Shiho's pleasure.

"N-N-N-Naru, f-faster, harder…" Shiho moaned out with her tongue out as her lover hammered her from above, "F-F-Fill me with your seed…"

"I-I-If that's what you want." The blonde shinobi smirked down at his lover, increase the speed and hard of his thrusts. It went on for a while until he suddenly empty his load out into her womb without any warning with few more thrusts. "C-Can I fuck your ass?" He asked his moaning lover and she simply nod her head exhaustedly. The smirking blonde pull his member out then shove it into her asshole without any mercy, once again thrusting roughly.

"O-O-Oh, it feel so weird…" She moaned out softly as her fingers slide into her cum-stained maidenhood for more pleasure, "B-B-But in a good way…" It really don't take him long enough to climax inside her ass with few moans and at same time, the glass-wearing kunoichi have her climax, spilling her fluid out all over the ground with some of her lover's fluids. "Naruto…" She glanced back to her lover as he pulled out, "P-P-Please cum all over me…All over my body…D-Do it!"

"Sure." Naruto jerked off to his lover's nude body until he jizz all over her.

"Now fuck me again!" Shiho purred and her lover jumped her once again, resuming their love-making.

* * *

"I-I-I'm sorry…" Shiho covered her red face as she cuddle up against her lover under dirty furred blanket after their seventh rounds, "I-I-I don't know what make me like that…"

"It's okay, Shiho-chan." The blushing blonde pecked her forehead as he pulled her in closer, "Honestly? I like this side of your…Who know you were like that?" She squeaked, "Even when you ordered me to create six clones and have their way with you then finish it off with bu…"

"Naruto!" The glass-wearing kunoichi smacked his chest lightly, "D-D-Don't remind me of that! I-I don't know what just made me saying that!"

"I love you, Shiho-chan." Naruto chuckled at her reaction.

"…I-I love you too, Naruto-kun." Shiho drew a circle on his chest with her finger timidly.

"…Wanna do it again tomorrow morning?"

"…I-I'll wake you up with a blowjob…" She squeaked lightly and Naruto looked at her oddly, he really don't know she have this naughty side until they had sex but he really like it and he admit that it turn him on.

* * *

Few months later, the couple was enjoying their day off in their home and they were making some plans. "We need to stocking up on some fishes and meats." Naruto muttered as his girlfriend hug him from behind, kissing his neck several times. "Want to do it tomorrow or…?"

"Hai, do it later." Shiho started to nibble onto his ear, "But tonight, I want us to go skinny dip in the lake…"

"Ha…" Naruto was about to say something but his eyes fogged over for a moment before he suddenly leap up as he twirl her around with a cheer.

"Naruto?" Shiho squealed out confusingly.

"One of the clones spot the boat and he catch their attention with explosive!" Naruto grinned widely, "They are coming! We're saved!"

"…THAT'S GREAT, NARUTO!" Shiho pecked him with a cheer before she look into his eyes, "…Wanna do one last quickie in lake before they get here?"

"…We have enough time for one." Naruto grinned lewdly before they share a passionate kiss.

* * *

"…You and Shiho, huh?" Kakashi stared at the blonde couple in his office, it have been few weeks after their rescues and no one have seen them for two weeks until now. No one know that they were seeing each other until the worried Konoha eleven and few jonin break into Naruto's place and catch him in bed with Shiho. "How did it happen?"

"Heheh, you see…" Naruto scratched his head with a nervous laughter.

"W-W-We have been going out for a long time…" Shiho fidgeted with her fingers, sneak few glances at gawking kunoichi and shinobis behind them. "About three months after we got stranded on this island, right?"

"That sounds right." The blonde shinobi pulled her in one-side hug with a nod.

"…Okay, congrats." Kakashi shrugged his shoulders, "Just tell us that you two were getting busy next time because everyone were worried."

"Hai…" Both blondes blushed.

"…I admit I didn't see this one coming." Kiba muttered.

"Well, he's unpredictable after all." Shikamaru drawled as few people come up to congrats the couple or questioning them about some certain details. "At least it's not one of these troublesome women."

* * *

 **And that end the first chapter of I! Love it? Hate it?**

 **We just started off with a unique pairing and it's Naruto x Shiho! Why them first? I want everyone to ease in with popular Naruto character and Shiho pairing is something that I really like for some reason…Maybe it's because it's unique/rare/unlikely…Meh, who know?**

 **Who will be next to end up on the island and with who? What kind of pairing will we see? Let's find out in next chapter!**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be washed out by the sea.**


End file.
